


【带迪】月读

by qinlish1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinlish1/pseuds/qinlish1
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito, 带迪
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	【带迪】月读

*阅读提示：【】里的是梦。  
月读：万花筒写轮眼的瞳术之一。是将写轮眼“催眠眼”的能力发挥到极致的一种能力。  
使用时，需要看到对方的眼睛，从而让对方进入“月读”的世界，此术会将对方的精神移至施术者创造的“月读”的世界，在“月读”的世界里无论是时间，还是质量等等一切完全由“施术者”支配。

“想看吗？”

阿飞一如既往地用着他那滑稽的音调，拖长了声音问迪达拉。拇指与食指捏着面具的边缘，仿佛他下一秒就会轻轻掀开这个覆在面上的可笑的橘色螺旋纹面具。

【迪达拉在一片林子的溪边打理自己，这条小溪充沛的水流孕育了周边一片绿荫和众多不知名的花草，他把黑底红云的风衣丢在一边，坐在溪边的石头上，脚脱了鞋放进水里，凉丝丝的溪水流淌过脚面——少有的宁静时刻，如果没有另一个人的话他会更舒心。

阿飞在他旁边，溪流的上游一点，大概是不想喝他的洗脚水。

“迪达拉前辈的脚好小哦，难道是因为矮吗?”

阿飞在玩那些溪水，水被他的手指扬起来，变成一颗颗闪着光的柔软玻璃珠落在另一个人头上、脸上。

“闭嘴！嗯！”迪达拉有点烦。就用脚朝着阿飞掀起一片水花，打湿了他大半边袖子。

“前辈好幼稚啊。”阿飞嘴上这么吐槽着，却在行动上开始报复起来。你来我往，水花四溅。到最后两人都是一身湿淋淋的淌水。

“停下！”

迪达拉率先受不了这场幼稚的水战。他大声喊停，惊飞了林子里的鸟，然后他眼睛鼻子嘴巴就一起吃了一口水。

“阿——飞——！”

阿飞见势不妙，立刻拔腿就跑，一边跑还一边大叫：“迪达拉前辈又生气了！长得矮就算了，还小气！就是因为你小气才一直长不高！不仅长不高，还长得不帅！不仅不帅，还像个娘们儿！”

这些话一字不漏地灌进迪达拉耳朵里，他简直被气得七窍生烟，立刻运用查克拉踩着水面就追上去，没一会儿对方就被迪达拉抓着衣领摔倒在地上。

“我今天就要看看你这个混蛋长了一张多么成熟帅气的脸！嗯！”

迪达拉把他的队友按倒在溪边。阿飞有半边身子都泡在水里，风衣被清澈的溪流拖起来浮在水面上。而他自己则光着脚踩在水里，五指紧拽着阿飞的衣领，满腔怒火。

“应该要比前辈有男子气概一点吧~”

迪达拉气得不行，即刻就去掀那张滑稽的面具。阿飞眼疾手快地抓住他目标明确的手，两人扭打成一团。固定的布条被蛮力拉扯着，面具被移开一角，露出阿飞脸上的一点皮肤，迪达拉扬起一个志在必得的笑，就去抠面具已经滑开的地方。

……】

迪达拉就在这个紧要时刻睁开眼睛。他原本也不是非要知道那张面具后面的真面貌，就因为这个梦——临门一脚，好奇心被拦在门外。他的队友正在一旁睡觉，他不确定——看起来像是睡着了，一动不动好久了。他们此时正在一颗树下露宿，火光把那张面具映得猩红，看起来透着点诡异，但他现在根本不在乎这些——他只想掀开那张面具，继续完成梦中的事。

迪达拉一点儿也没掩饰自己的脚步走过去站在阿飞面前，垂在腿侧的手指动了动。阿飞还是毫无动静——忍者不应该这么掉以轻心。他蹲下身，仔细观察睡着的人，其实也看不见什么，只能从面具上唯一的洞中窥见一只闭上的眼睛，眼周散布着凹凸不平的褶皱，他猜测那是伤痕之类的东西。

迪达拉伸手触到面具表面，坚硬冰冷。指腹沿着那上面螺旋纹路的走向缓慢滑动，直至停在面具底端边缘，手指轻轻用力将面具推上去一点，露出阿飞藏在底下的皮肤，这画面与梦中有几分相似，他恍惚一瞬。就在这时，手腕上多了一只带着手套的手，他推着面具的手指放弃原先的目的自然地蜷曲垂下。

“你没睡着？嗯？”他抽出自己的手腕，没受到任何阻拦。

“前辈要偷袭，我怎么敢睡？”阿飞把被推上去的面具移回原位，还换了个姿势——一条腿伸直，放在迪达拉脚边的地上。

虽然没看到面具后面的脸，迪达拉也没觉得特别遗憾。他站起身，把挨着自己脚放的腿踢远了点，说：“我偷袭的话，你早死了。嗯。”

“是吗？”短促的问句被阿飞说地模棱两可，意味不明。

迪达拉对他的面具暂时失去了兴趣，也不打算争论这个问题，他踏出一步准备离阿飞远点儿，后者在他走开之前再次握住他的手腕。

“做什么？”迪达拉垂下眼帘，他能隔着那层不厚的织物感受到对方温热的掌心。

“你不想看吗？”阿飞仰着头看他。即使对方已经停下也没松手。

“什么？”迪达拉以为自己听错了，

阿飞抬起自己另一只手，食指和拇指捏着面具边缘，问他：“想看吗？”

“嗯！”

几乎没有思考和犹豫，脱口而出。不得不说，迪达拉确实有点被蛊惑了，他微微瞠大双眼，略带惊讶地看着他的队友，也稍微惊讶于自己。火光折射的影子有一半投在阿飞身上，将坐着的人分割成两半，一边鲜明光亮，另一边是晦暗阴沉的，唯一的眼睛刚好没被迪达拉的阴影遮住，不过他也无法从那里面获得什么有效的讯息。

面具被缓缓的抬起，直到下巴都还是忍者背心的黑色织物，阿飞把自己包裹的相当严实。随着面具的上移，左边脸颊的皮肤露了出来，偏深的，是那种健康的小麦色。而后迪达拉看见半边嘴唇，不算丰满也不能说削薄，刚刚好——适合接吻。他不合时宜地想。

并不是说他想跟阿飞接吻什么的，他下辈子也不会这么想。

迪达拉紧盯着缓缓移动的面具和那只捏着面具的手，恨不得代劳。他怀疑阿飞在故意吊他胃口。

瞧，这人面具推了十年，还没见露出鼻子，反而停下了。

“前辈想看的话要答应我一件事。”

他看着那张形状姣好的嘴唇翕动着吐出这句话来，洁白的牙齿藏在里面。

很适合——接吻。这个念头又从迪达拉脑子里跳出来。他摇摇脑袋，把莫名其妙又无厘头的想法赶走，问道：“什么事？”

“还没想好。”阿飞回答，又歪了歪头补充道，“我不会为难前辈的。”说话时感受到握在手心的手腕稍微挣动了一下，不过也没脱手，他继续蛊惑，“迪达拉前辈放心啦，不会让你做玷污艺术的事情。”

“你先说什么事。嗯。”

“人家还没想好嘛，前辈就对我宽容一点吧！我可是从来没让别人看过哦。你是特殊的，迪达拉前辈。”

燃烧的火光跳跃着，也让迪达拉映在阿飞身上的影子跟着闪烁起舞。他还是犹豫，总觉得要是答应了阿飞一定会发生什么不得了的事情。另一方面，巨大的好奇也一同吞噬他，人类就不能控制自己的好奇心吗？他张了张嘴巴，居然只发出一声嘶哑的喉音，大概是因为从刚才开始就有些紧张，他咳嗽一声，找到声带说话时的震动，说：“……好吧。嗯。”

“那么就这么说定了，不要忘了。前辈。”他不再像先前那样磨磨蹭蹭，爽快利落地移开面具——不过左半边脸还是被他遮挡着。

不得不说，阿飞的样貌跟迪达拉想象的完全不一样——剑眉、黑眼，轮廓分明利落，是一种相当简单的英俊，如果他此刻的表情再开朗一些的话，就是那种成熟硬朗笑起来带着孩子气的男人。但现在那深邃的眼睛、惯性皱起的眉毛、微微撇下的嘴角无一不显露出主人已经渗透到骨头里的阴郁，这些阴郁让他身上每一寸都侵染着晦暗的气息。

迪达拉现在被那只漆黑的眼睛看着。

“也就那样。嗯。”他评价道。与阿飞对视让他感受到一种厚重的压力，他游弋着眼睛断开他们之间视线的连接。

“我还以为前辈会夸我帅呢。”

声音也变了——不再是那滑稽的腔调，是与他面容与之相配的低沉有力，富有磁性。阿飞到底还有多少事是自己不知道的呢？

“还没我帅。嗯。”迪达拉动了动一直被阿飞握在手心的手腕，说：“快放开我，赶紧休息，明天还要赶路。”

阿飞又把面具重新带好，掩去面容，说：“明明是前辈不睡觉来骚扰我的~”

“谁管你。”

迪达拉甩开阿飞的手，被一直握着的地方微微发烫，这一次他毫无阻碍的走到火堆另一边背靠着树干坐下来，闭上眼睛。

几分钟之前刚看见的半边脸在脑中一闪而过——那么梦中的阿飞也长这样吗？

【“对了，前辈，我们这次要去抓什么来着？”

“抓三尾啊！三尾！”

“一尾、二尾、我是阿飞，开玩笑的！”

阿飞掰着手指在那儿耍宝，迪达拉头疼得很——他为什么会有脑子里全是豆腐渣的队友，更重要的是零居然让这种毫无实力、没有艺术感的家伙接替赤砂之蝎，带上玉女的戒指。

他想不通，但一点也不妨碍阿飞惹他生气。

他们正坐在丸子店的板凳上，两人中间放着一串串饱满圆润撒着酱料看起来就非常美味的丸子。迪达拉刚想着阿飞吃东西总会把面具挪开吧，结果令他大失所望。

“那个和前辈的作品简直一模一样啊，”阿飞用串丸子的竹签指向店里某处，迪达拉顺着看过去发现他指的是一个放熏香的黏土猪。“难道前辈的作品是……抄袭的？”

迪达拉差点被气晕过去。这个没实力、脑子里装着浆糊的家伙居然敢侮辱自己伟大而完美的艺术！忍无可忍：“宰——了——你！”

这些日子阿飞已经练就了一身逃跑的本事，不过依旧没逃出迪达拉的掌心。

“我是爱慕前辈的高中女生。”阿飞将自己半掩在一棵树后，做出一副扭捏造作的姿态，试图讨迪达拉的欢心——因为自从他说了迪达拉的艺术是抄袭的之后，对方就一直没搭理过他。

这次也不例外，迪达拉视他为空气，步履平缓地从面前走过。

“前辈，你还在生气吗？”阿飞从树后跳出来，追上那个渐行渐远的身影，一边走一边说：“让我们一起和和睦睦地去找三尾吧！”】

“前辈，迪达拉前辈起床啦。”

耳旁响起缥缈的声音。迪达拉困倦地掀开眼帘——视野里是散布着污渍的天花板。脑子慢悠悠地开始转动，在一片沉满杂物的深海里搜寻关于这片天花板的记忆。

茶之国——任务——暗杀——旅店。

“不是捕捉三尾吗？”他无意识地低喃。

“什么三尾？”阿飞坐在榻边，居高临下地看着还躺在榻上的迪达拉。“你都睡到太阳晒屁股了，睡糊涂了吗？前辈。”

迪达拉撑着手臂坐起，脑袋还是晕乎乎的，身上也像是被抽空了力气还没来得及补充回来，他转头视线越过阿飞，果然看见从窗户投进来的阳光，刺眼明亮，使他微微眯起眼睛。

“生病了吗？前辈。”阿飞倾身靠近，掌心贴上他的额头，温暖干燥的。

皮肤上传来另一个人的温度，将他彻底拖出还残留在精神表层的梦境，降临到真实的现在。他拍开那只手，喃喃着没事。

“今天要去做任务啊任务，前辈。”

阿飞又开始喋喋不休，从迪达拉醒来就开始。仿佛几天前夜里看见的那个周身铺着阴郁的男人是个天大的错觉。

“知道了知道了！要你说，闭嘴。嗯。”

“我说阿飞，偶尔你也拿出点实力来啊！嗯！”

任务的结尾不那么顺理——迪达拉成功击杀了任务目标，在逃走的时候却被几个上忍缠上了。其实他完全可以一开始就把那栋宅子炸得灰飞烟灭，保证不留下一个活口。但一旁的阿飞一再聒噪地说：暗杀——暗杀就是神不知鬼不觉地取下对方性命。他被烦得厉害，最终妥协。

现在想想真是后悔极了，就应该把那宅子炸了得了。免得他们现在还要在树林里躲避那几个上忍的追捕。迪达拉是远程作战忍者，被几个人围攻稍微有些吃力，更何况阿飞还是个浑水摸鱼的废物。

他躲在一颗树后，左侧不远就是阿飞，追来的忍者暂时还没发现他们，他把手伸进忍具带，让掌心的嘴巴吃下起爆黏土。

阿飞正从自己所呆的那棵树往这边移动，迪达拉探出头观察附近的动静，而后在前方不远的位置听到树叶“飒飒”的声音，与寂静的树林形成鲜明对比。

果然——下一秒就有一只苦无从那儿飞出，冲他而来！

苦无非常快！以秒速前进，几乎立刻就到达迪达拉的面门——但他没动。眼睛里是苦无逼近的闪着冷光的锐利刃尖——他还是没动，脚仿佛在这片地上扎了根。

眼看着苦无已经飞到迪达拉眼前，立刻就会在那张脸上穿出个洞来，后者居然纹丝不动地站在原地制作起爆黏土，一点儿都没有要躲开或反击的意思。阿飞立刻扔出手里剑将苦无击飞，大声问他：“前辈！你在发什么呆？”

这时迪达拉才闻声将头转向他，阿飞只看见那双湛蓝眼睛里的恍惚与迷茫。危机关头，他来不及细想，发动写轮眼将不在状况内的迪达拉收进自己的神威空间，而后也将自己吸收。

等他进到神威空间，发现迪达拉还是那副恍惚的模样——瞳孔涣散，表情失神。他不知道对方到底怎么了，只能将两人一起转移到曾经去过的某处地方。

迪达拉醒来时根本不记得自己什么时候睡着的，脑海里最后的画面是在树林躲避茶之国的上忍，而现在天色已接近黄昏，火烧云和通红的天空沉浮在头顶，让他感到莫名压抑。

他又是从梦中醒来的——这次的梦境模糊不堪，什么也没看清。只有满世界的白、刺眼的白、让他在梦里都睁不开眼睛的白，以及巨大的、无可比拟的爆炸声。

迪达拉想起身活动已经有些僵硬的身躯，随后就发现自己被人圈在怀里。他转着脑袋和眼珠看向四周——此刻他们身处一片树林，泛黄枯萎的树叶落在地上铺得厚厚一层，阿飞背靠着树干坐下，两条手臂环着他，形成一条牢固的锁链。头顶感受到一片硬质的触感——大概是阿飞的面具，以及打在头皮上的轻微吐息，对方把头埋在他头发里睡着了，而他陷入那温暖结实的胸膛。紧挨的身体探测到队友沉稳的心跳，对方没有被他的动静惊醒，仍在继续沉睡。

这一刻是这么疏懒安逸，使他不想打破。甚至没有去想为什么阿飞要圈着他，在这片林子里睡觉。

迪达拉放松身上的肌肉，再次陷入那片温暖结实的胸膛。

他并没有睡着，只是在闭着眼睛休憩。眼帘带来的黑暗让他更能清晰地感受到周围的一切——一片枯叶从枝头飘落，一只飞鸟从天际掠过，以及阿飞在胸腔里沉稳跳动着的心跳。而后他又开始思考另一个问题——他是怎么到这儿的，之前发生了什么？  
他们被茶之国的上忍追到一片树林，阿飞正在往他所在的位置移动，他在不远的地方发现了敌人的踪迹，一只苦无从树叶里朝他飞过来——然后呢？  
记忆在这里出现了断层。  
但那片空白的记忆里，残留着某种虚幻缥缈的轻盈，迪达拉有点喜欢那轻盈带来的感觉——像在飞，并不是说像平时那样站或坐在鸟背上，而是他本身化作了什么轻若鸿毛的物件，一根羽毛或一朵蒲公英，被微风拖起，飞舞在半空中，徐徐飘向无垠的天际。  
阿飞没过多久就醒了过来，是迪达拉率先发现的——因为他在醒来之前喉间发出一声模糊的咕哝声。  
迪达拉没听清，那像是在缓慢低沉地叫着某个人的名字，让他的心脏没由来地跟着那一声咕哝收紧一瞬。  
“迪达拉前辈。”阿飞还没转换成那滑稽的腔调，声音也带着刚睡醒的朦胧，一直紧紧圈着他的手臂终于松开了些。迪达拉支起上身，暂时离开对方的胸膛，下一秒就看着阿飞及其自然地掀开面具一角，靠过来——然后在还剩一丝距离时停下——他好像清醒了。  
映着黑发和面具的湛蓝眼眸霎时瞠大，迪达拉的脑子有点跟不上眼下的状况——阿飞想做什么？另一个人的呼吸近在咫尺，打在唇上，缓慢、温热的气息。他感觉自己唇面如一片龟裂的旱地，缺水的表面布满蜿蜒崎岖的裂缝，那些裂缝从唇面一路延伸到他的喉咙里，而阿飞距离他不过一指的嘴唇就是世上最滋润清凉的甘泉。  
良久、或许也只是一瞬，阿飞若无其事的带好面具问他：“前辈之前怎么了？”  
迪达拉被问得愣住，融在一起的呼吸悄无声息地分开。他脸腾地一红推开阿飞站起身来，说：“我……我怎么知道！嗯！”  
他站在阿飞面前，显得及其不自在，恨不得立刻将眼前人炸飞，但出乎意料地他没这么做。阿飞站起身，拍了拍衣服上沾上的泥土，说：“迪达拉前辈一睡着怎么喊都不醒，害的我也跟着睡了。”  
“你睡就睡，干嘛抱着我！嗯？”  
“我缺个枕头什么之类的……”  
……  
迪达拉最后还是把阿飞炸飞了。  
“说起来前辈之前怎么了？”阿飞跟在迪达拉身后，揉着还在发疼的后脑勺。他们正走在回雨隐村的路上，任务虽然结束的不是十分完美，但不管怎么说还是完成了。  
“我都说了，我也不知道。嗯。”  
两人默契地揭过之前莫名的一幕。阿飞异样的举动是怎么回事迪达拉不清楚，而他居然有半秒中在思考要不要就那样贴上去，尝尝那张嘴唇是否如先前所想的一般——适合接吻。  
“我可是很在乎前辈的，不要瞒着我啊。”阿飞走到他身侧并肩同行，用着沉稳有力的声音对他说。  
阿飞的话让迪达拉感到十分诧异的同时又令他耳朵发烫，他侧过头看向这个总是带着面具的男人——他们的关系什么时候变得这么要好了吗？在他的记忆中，他们就像[晓]任何一对搭档一般，关系平淡、无关紧要，就如同角都于之前被他夺取心脏的搭档、赤砂之蝎于大蛇丸，虽然他们一直都是队友，从未更换过。  
“我……”他张了张嘴巴，想说些什么，但似乎又无从说起，最后他加快步伐，把阿飞甩在身后。“少在这儿装深情了。嗯。”  
在这场无疾而终的对话之后，迪达拉身后显现出长久的寂静，他只能通过脚步才能确定阿飞还跟着他。以往聒噪的队友几时这样沉默过。又走了一段路，跟在他后面的人还是保持着缄默，他忍不住回头看了一眼。  
而阿飞也正好看着他：“前辈不相信我吗？”  
迪达拉顿住，说：“……我不知道。嗯。”  
【“快尝尝呀！”阿飞将一只酒盏递到迪达拉面前来，那精致的小杯子里盛满颜色瑰丽的酒液。而迪达拉却觉得这玩意儿喝一口就能中毒，他皱着眉将酒盏推远，以示拒绝。  
“前辈就尝一口嘛，可好喝了。”阿飞不依不饶地继续推销，几乎将杯沿抵在他的唇间。  
迪达拉勉为其难地抿一口那颜色怪异的液体——还没咽下去就感觉舌头和喉咙几乎要被烧穿。他猛地咳嗽起来，呛出的液体喷在面前的桌子上，阿飞老早就丢下酒盏躲到一边去了，捂着肚子嘲笑他。他咳嗽了半天才缓过来，眼睛里蓄满难受的泪水，满面通红。  
“阿——飞——！我今天饶不了你！嗯！”迪达拉把对方的名字喊得震天响，两只手毫不犹豫地伸进忍具带里，以前所未有的速度去追逃得欢快的阿飞。  
最后阿飞被几条黏土蛇缠住手脚，像只蝉蛹似的被丢在地上，迪达拉一只脚踩在他胸口，问：“你想怎么死，嗯？”  
“可以不死吗？前辈。”  
迪达拉脚下的力气重了几分，换来阿飞疼痛的抽气声。  
“想都别想，”迪达拉似乎突然想起什么，变戏法似地从刃具包里摸出一个酒壶——正是之前阿飞哄他喝的那个，他蹲下身，把酒壶杵到对方面具上，说：“不如你也尝尝这个？我特地为你加了点料。”  
阿飞状似惊惧地扭动着身躯，但嘴巴里却说：“如果前辈用嘴喂我，我倒是很乐意。”  
“想什么呢你！喝！”】  
迪达拉是被敲门声吵醒的，他有些恼火地掀开沉重的眼皮，从温暖的被褥中爬出来，带着困意和不满去开门——门外是阿飞。意识朦胧的脑子瞬间清醒了许多。  
脑海里还响着梦境里阿飞最后的话，又看到站在眼前的人，迪达拉瞬间变得局促不安。自从那晚看了对方的模样，好像就有什么东西悄然无声的改变了——明明从前只会惹他生气、装白痴、又没实力的后辈，现在偶尔居然会说些让他面红耳赤的话，突然沉下来的嗓音也令他心脏跟着紧缩——他无意识地将更多的注意力放在这个带着面具的男人身上。  
“你来干什么？嗯？”迪达拉习惯性地摆出平时不耐烦的脸色。  
“今天开会呢，前辈怎么没来？”阿飞站在门边，在他开门之后踏出半步，侧着身子朝房间里看去，似乎还想从他身边挤进去。  
迪达拉虽然有些不爽，但还是让出空隙，让面前躁动不安的人钻进屋里。阿飞毫不客气地坐到茶几边，就给自己倒了杯水，旁若无人地掀开面具喝了一口。  
“……我睡过头了。嗯……”迪达拉关上门，再去看挂在墙上的时钟，才发现现在已经过了午饭时间，难怪他觉得腹中空空如也。  
“前辈毕竟还是小孩子嘛。”阿飞右半边脸挂着面具，左半边脸完全露了出来，唇边正携着隐隐笑意。迪达拉看见那带笑的脸心脏又开始杂乱无章地跳动，他垂下眼帘，盯着对方晓袍的一角，说：“我是你前辈，放尊重点。嗯。”可是无论怎么看都是作为后辈的阿飞年龄要大上很多，这让他的语气中透着一点底气不足。  
迪达拉走到衣柜前，取出里面干净的晓袍，一边脱衣服一边问：“是什么任务？”  
阿飞放下手中的水杯，看着迪达拉伸手拉开浴衣的腰带，那件青绿色的轻薄衣物从少年身上褪去，藏在布料下面位于左胸的狰狞封印出现在他眼前，黑耀的瞳孔骤然紧缩。等到迪达拉扣上晓袍最后一颗暗扣，他才回答：“是铁之国平叛的任务哦。不过今天就先跟前辈快快乐乐的吃个午饭吧，明天再出发。”  
“不早说。嗯。”迪达拉又把身上的晓袍拔下来，塞进柜子里，从新穿上原来那件衣服。  
“前辈午饭想吃什么？阿飞去给你买哦！”  
迪达拉原想拒绝，结果肚子立马就抗议地咕咕直叫，他尴尬地脸红，支支吾吾地说：“关东煮什么的，要有炸蛋。嗯……”  
“那前辈你等我一会儿。”阿飞带好面具，又蹦蹦跳跳地拉开迪达拉的家门去给他买午饭。  
在那之前迪达拉其实想说——他那张成熟的脸搭配滑稽的腔调是在太奇怪了！  
“那前辈喜欢我哪种声音呢？”  
在他们在吃阿飞带回的午饭时，对方问他。  
迪达拉手一抖，夹在筷子上的一颗丸子就又跌回碗里，汤水被溅起，一些滴落在茶几上，本来还算干净的深色桌面瞬间就被几滴奶白色的水渍沾污。迪达拉抽出纸巾拭过，还是留下轻微的湿痕，他有点烦，就恶声恶气地说：“哪种都不喜欢！嗯！”  
“前辈好任性哦，那这样把，”阿飞先拿面具掩住自己的脸，用迪达拉常听见的滑稽声调说：“带着面具的时候，就用这种声音说话。”而后他又拿开面具，嗓音转换为低沉沙哑的：“拿掉面具的时候，就用这个。”  
“随便你。嗯。”  
“那前辈觉得我长得帅吗？”  
“你烦不烦！废话真多，想吃我的黏土吗？嗯？”  
阿飞眼看迪达拉就要准备把他炸出去，连忙转移话题：“今天晚上可以住前辈家里吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为想明天和前辈一起出发。”  
迪达拉对他的话不置可否，想了想又觉得住一晚好像没什么大不了的，他们从前出任务的时候经常住一间房间、睡一个山洞、露宿同一棵树下。  
“你睡地上。嗯。”  
“前辈对我真好！”  
……  
黑夜降临，沉睡之后的迪达拉才对今天的决定感到无比后悔——因为他在做梦，而这一次他知道自己在做梦，他在睡梦中宛如身临其境。  
【他躺在一间蔓延着潮湿和昏暗的房间里。  
这不是重点，令他错愕的是——他在跟什么人缠绵，耳鬓厮磨，在一片暗沉沉的寂静里。  
覆在他身上的身影在黑暗中显得模糊不清，而他自己就像个傀儡或者别的什么没有生命的物件，丝毫没有感受到任何快乐或痛苦。宛如身体早就失去所有的感知神经。  
“迪达拉。”他听到声音——是阿飞！他在呼唤他，不是单纯的叫出这个名字或者叫他这个人，而是在呼唤他。  
身体的所有感觉骤然归位，被填满的突兀和快乐以秒速袭击了他，让他几乎没反应过来就已经呜咽出声，房间里霎时荡起两人交织的喘息。  
他们的皮肤融化在一起迸发出惊人的热量，汗水把身下的被褥浸染地湿润。他享受着阿飞带给他的疼痛的亲吻、温柔的撕咬、以及令人惧怕的欢愉。  
“阿飞……”】  
“迪达拉前辈！”  
迪达拉猛地睁眼就看见悬在头上属于阿飞的脸，那上面布满焦急和不安。“我听见前辈在叫我……我过来看，发现你好像在做噩梦……”他看着那张薄厚适中的嘴唇翕动着吐出担忧，洁白的牙齿藏在后头。  
梦与现实的边界变得模糊。他鬼使神差地伸手搂上另外一个人的脖子，拉近他们的距离，吻上肖想已久的嘴唇——如他之前所想。  
接下来他体味到阿飞皮肤带来的热量，如梦中一般。  
迪达拉躺在一片干燥的温柔里，耳旁传来鼓动的心跳，他就在那一声声沉稳的心跳声中睁开眼睛。眼前是另一人的胸膛——赤裸的，只是这片胸膛与常人稍有区别——从中间分隔成两半，左边是主人原有的小麦色，右边则是如白纸一般的苍白。迪达拉的指腹轻轻划过两色交界处，并未摸到什么突兀的痕迹。  
这时头顶上传来一声含糊的咕哝，有点耳熟，他仔细回忆，才想起之前阿飞刚睡醒时也这样低喃出声过。  
“Dei……da……ra。”又一声咕哝伴随着额前的柔软触感被带进迪达拉的耳朵，他仔细去分辨那几个模糊的音节，一一拼凑。  
迪 达 拉。  
脑海里陡然掀起巨大的浪潮，声似雷霆万钧，伴随着电闪雷鸣、以及呼啸的风暴。在那片浪潮之后是一片碧海青天，蔚蓝的海面掠过几只洁白的海鸥，同样蔚蓝的天空缀着太阳，海水照在阳光之下，闪着琉璃瓦一般的光泽。那和煦的阳光洒在海面的同时也丝丝缕缕地洒在迪达拉裸露在外的皮肤上。  
终年阴雨连绵的雨隐村，居然出太阳了！  
迪达拉的手指顺着阿飞两色交接的皮肤划过锁骨、喉结来到下巴，然后他看见覆盖在阿飞另外半张脸上凹凸不平的伤疤——他居然有点心疼。  
唉。  
他怜惜地吻过那些几乎占满阿飞整个右脸的疤痕，轻柔缓慢而郑重。刚睡醒的人迷迷糊糊地回应，最后把脸庞埋在迪达拉散发着某种香气的发丝里，含糊不清地说：“早上好……迪达拉前辈。”  
“早上好，阿飞。”  
“带土，我叫带土，迪达拉前辈。”

“前辈，睡着了吗？”  
耳旁响起缥缈的声音，迪达拉困倦地掀开眼帘——就在刚刚，他们坐在路边的石头上休息，大概不到5分钟，他就那样坐着睡过去还做了个梦——梦里充斥着白光和爆炸声，他曾经梦见过这个。  
他慢悠悠地转过头看着说话的人，他的队友——阿飞，或者是带土，正透过面具上唯一的孔看着自己，他知道那面具后面是一双墨黑的眼睛。  
“什么？”迪达拉问道。  
“我说我们今天晚上又要露宿了。”  
他们正在去铁之国的路上。昨天他们一起从雨隐村出发——在迪达拉家里的那张床上倒腾一早上之后。  
“你怎么了？”带土掀开面具，面露担忧，额头贴上他的。迪达拉顺其自然地搂住他的脖子，将还有些呆滞的脑袋搁在对方肩膀上。他闻到和自己相似的气味——因为带土用了跟他一样的洗发水和沐浴露。熟悉而又怡人的香气钻进鼻腔，将他散乱的思绪聚拢。他越过带土的肩膀看到已经透出夜色的天际。无精打采地说：“哪儿都行，我好困。嗯。”  
最后他们在一处山洞里落脚。这里要提一下，在迪达拉说出困倦之后，带土居然毫不犹豫地将他背了起来，直到他们找到这个山洞，他从对方背上下来。  
他们的关系前夜之后就和以往大相径庭——比如说，白天的时候他们正在路上好好地走着，带土突然凑过来亲他的脸，出于种种原因他下意识地将对方炸飞出去。后来他总结了一下“种种原因”大概还是因为自己不太习惯以及过于羞耻，而带土却丝毫没有心理障碍——偶尔过来牵他的手、或者亲上一口、说一些让他面红耳赤的瞎话，包括之前背着自己，好像这些他都已经做过千百遍一般。  
带土用火折把山洞里不知是哪个旅人或忍者残留的柴火点燃，黑漆漆的空间被点亮。迪达拉看着燃烧的火焰陷入一种茫然的恍惚，脑子里莫名闪过以往梦境的画面——无论梦中的哪一个“阿飞”都与面前的带土不同。  
“前辈，迪达拉前辈。”  
他听到带土在叫他，那不是“阿飞”应该有的声音，那应该是怎样的声音呢——就像梦里……  
后背磕在岩石上所带来的疼痛让他骤然清醒，猛然瞠大的眼睛里倒映着队友略带担忧的脸庞，带土的眉毛压低，皱成一团，嘴里正喊着他的名字。  
“没事……”迪达拉摇着脑袋，试图赶跑随时缠绕过来的倦怠。带土在他身边坐下，转过脑袋紧盯着他，眼神在问“你怎么了”。  
“我刚才怎么了？”迪达拉却反过来问他。  
“你……看起来一副快要睡着的样子。”  
“最近总觉得很困，不知道怎么回事。嗯。”  
“前辈之前睡着都叫不醒呢。”  
迪达拉沉默，一时间山洞里只剩下木柴燃烧的“噼啪声”，他尽量让自己保持清醒，避免又被拖入梦境。他回忆着最近自己是否中了奇怪的忍术或幻术？而后他驱动周身的查克拉开始检查，左眼也尝试过解除幻术。没有丝毫异常——到底怎么了？  
从前几天几夜战斗赶路不休息都没问题，但从某一天梦醒之后就开始不停地陷入倦意的沼泽。  
难道是封印一尾消耗过多查克拉了？  
也不是不可能……  
不过总是梦见带土又是什么情况？  
迪达拉用余光瞥向摘下面具的男人——梦里的“阿飞”也是这样一张脸吗？  
没一会儿，迪达拉又感到困倦，飘忽的火苗和木材燃烧发出的噼啪声奏出催人入梦的歌谣。思维变得轻盈而迟缓，身体也不由自主地向前倒去。他缓缓眨了眨眼，骤然坠入一片黑暗，原本还算清醒的意识被拉进深渊。朝着火焰倒下去的身躯被旁边的人稳稳接住。  
他又要开始做梦了。  
  
【迪达拉于一片混沌的黑暗里睁开眼睛。他意识还有些不清，睁眼之前他感觉自己似乎沉浮在一片遥望无际的海里，如墨一般浓稠的海水正悄无声息地将他淹没——吞噬他的四肢与血肉、融化他金色的发丝和曾经海蓝色的眼睛。黑色的太阳正在同样漆黑的天空中散发着谲诡的光——他缓慢地闭上眼睛……  
然后他醒了。  
率先映入眼帘的是一个带着三勾玉白面具的高大男人，男人穿着深蓝色的长袍、背后背着把硕大的团扇，站在自己正前方的不远处。  
“……蝎和迪达拉负责陷阱爆破和发动袭击。”  
他听到自己和蝎的名字，是站在面具男旁边身穿深红长袍拖着蛇身的男人正在给他们下达命令。  
“你们是[晓]吧！我把话放在前头，别以为我会听凭你们摆布！”  
站在迪达拉右侧的忍者显得极为愤慨，跨出一步举起拳头似要反抗。只见拖着蛇身的男人抬手结印，那忍者立刻就偃旗息鼓被定在原地，没了动作和声音。  
“竟然被这种软弱无力的豆芽菜利用，[晓]也堕落了。况且活下来的只有绝、以及我的继承人阿飞吗？”蝎对眼下的情况作出评价——带着白色面具的男人应该就是阿飞。  
迪达拉听完蝎的话忍不住嘲讽：“死了的人还是乖乖闭上嘴吧，况且你胸前就有个致命弱点。嗯。”  
“迪达拉，你想死吗？”“不是已经死了吗，你我都是。嗯。”两人开始斗起嘴来，这是他们一贯的相处模式。  
站在他们面前的阿飞似乎对眼下的状况稍感担忧：“这种情况真的不要紧吗？”  
深红长袍的男人回答：“秽土转生的数量太多，控制起来有点麻烦。”】  
秽土转生？  
迪达拉从梦中惊醒。他知道这个禁术，曾经大蛇丸就使用过——将死者的魂魄从冥界净土召唤至现世，让死者的灵魂依附在以活人制作的容器上。  
他们都死了？  
迪达拉思考着自己应该知晓梦中秽土的身体摸起来是什么感觉，坚硬冰冷的，如石灰墙一般，那些龟裂的痕迹犹如墙上粗糙的裂缝。可是——他不是还好好活在这里吗？携着温度的躯体、柔软的皮肤、流动的血液，以及跳动的心脏。他又摸了摸自己的脸颊再次确认，而梦境残留的画面实在太过真实。  
更令他诧异的是，梦中的“阿飞”竟然显得如此冷漠，在那为数不多的片段里，他们居然没有任何交流，哪怕一个字或一个眼神。  
那冷漠又疏离的深蓝色身影让他清醒之后仍充斥着满腔失落与遗憾。  
现在还是深夜，洞外是如墨的黑，往日还能从厚厚云层中窥见的半边玄月此时彻底不见了踪影，只剩下几颗散落的微弱星碎陪伴着寂寥暗沉的夜空。这几乎看不到什么光亮的一片墨色让迪达拉再次想起梦中的那片黑海，好似自己真就在什么时候浮在那深不见底的海面上，随波逐流。  
迪达拉去看在自己身边休息的人——带土曲起一条腿坐在地上，头枕着膝盖，而脸朝着他的方向。只要他一睁眼就能看见眼前的迪达拉。  
这样的带土完全无法与梦里的“阿飞”作比较。诚然——如果是以往迪达拉一定会把他们混为一谈——因为二人实在是太相似了。仿佛他们本身就源自同一个人，只是从带土掀开面具那一刻起，他们又分裂成两人。不过大多时候，他更偏向于梦外的带土像梦里的“阿飞”。  
这么说有些奇怪，可迪达拉不知何时起就产生了如此诡异的想法。就算如今，每当他从梦中醒来后，仍然感到一丝似有若无的违和。  
“前辈这样看着我，我会不好意思的。”  
正在迪达拉出神之际，带土冷不伶仃冒出一句话来。带着面具的人与梦中深蓝色的身影重合，而后又迅速分离。  
迪达拉摇了摇脑袋，赶走眼前虚幻的景象，说：“谁看你了，少自恋了！嗯。”  
“前辈肯定是被我迷住了。”带土支着脑袋，语气笃定又带着几分调侃。  
迪达拉耳朵开始发烫，直接无视这句话，眼神飘忽地说：“休息好了吗？我们继续赶路。嗯。”  
“前辈倒是整天都在睡觉，我可是刚坐下不久呢。”  
迪达拉一时不知该如何接话，好像带土说的也没错，他最近确实像被什么睡魔蛊惑了一般：“那就让你再休息会儿，我可是个好前辈。嗯。”  
  
说是平叛任务，其实也就是几十上百来个武士发起的叛乱罢了，不知出于什么原因，这样一个从不使用忍术，武士为脊椎的国家居然会找上[晓]。迪达拉站在双翼鸟上，离地面的武士有些距离，心想只要自己朝下面扔个C3就能搞定。  
他正打算这么做，手已经伸进忍具袋里，突然从下面群武士里飞出一个较大的物件，朝他而来。等他看清那是个大小堪比干柿鬼鲛的“鲛肌”的锋利忍具时，双翼鸟的一边翅膀已经被削断，鸟儿瞬间失去平衡，直直坠落下去。迪达拉瞬间腾空也跟着一起下落——此时他应该做点什么——比如，再丢出只鸟，或者用什么物件缓冲，免得被摔骨折之类的。而下面是举着刀剑的武士，只等他掉下去，就要将他大卸八块，挫骨扬灰——那可比摔骨折严重得多。  
迪达拉离地面越来越近，原先断了翅膀的双翼鸟已经恢复黏土本身的大小，自然不能做他的垫背。坠落的速度与周边空气形成一股刺人的气流，把他的脸刮得生疼，但奇怪的是，他现在丝毫没有自救的想法，就这样落在那闪着寒光的刀尖上被捅个对穿好像也是个不错的注意，  
他还在下坠——  
而后，落入一个柔软的怀抱里。带土用着瞬身术踩在一个武士的头上，接住迪达拉又瞬身到别处。  
“前辈，作战的时候……”他话还没说完，乌压压的武士们就已经追过来了，迪达拉丢出几个C2把几个离得近的武士炸翻在地上，带土把他放下来，双脚着地的感觉并没有身体浮在空中来的……  
这里缺少一个定义。迪达拉无法用哪个具体的词来形容，硬要说的话就像他之前从带土怀里醒来后，空白缺失的记忆残留的轻盈缥缈之感很相似，但比那更让他心醉神迷。  
铁之国的叛变的武士可不会留时间让他来思考人生，骁勇的头领吆喝着，举着刀就又朝他们冲过来。迪达拉对这种毫无艺术之感的战斗不太感兴趣，他从新丢出一只双翼鸟，结印让它变成一大只，跳上鸟背。下面的武士大约是想如法炮制像刚才那样把鸟翼砍断，不过这次迪达拉倒不会再中同一个伎俩，他持续升高，离开忍具的范围之内，就将之前已经做好的C3丢进乌压压的人群。  
“喝！”  
刚才还气势十足的武士们眨眼间就人仰马翻、七零八落地倒在地上。迪达拉在上面满意地拍拍手掌。  
不错的艺术表演！  
迪达拉的鸟儿还在继续升高，空气里的冷流几乎比铁之国的严寒还要刺骨，冷冽的风像把刀子刮过裸露的皮肤，迪达拉一点儿也不在乎，他拨开盖在左眼上的刘海，用微型望远镜捕捉带土的身影。  
很快，他就找到目标，他命令双翼鸟朝着带土的方向俯冲下去，他穿过更多湿淋淋的云层和迎面而来的凌冽的狂风，它们掀飞他的头发和衣摆，穿过他的身体和神经。迪达拉心底腾起一股前所未有的澎湃，甚至想扯开喉咙狂啸。不过他没那么做，因为他打算做些别的：他毫不犹豫地从空中跳下去，距离地面还有如此之高——他不在乎；掉下去会摔得粉身碎骨——他不在乎！  
然而坠落还没开始就已经停止了——带土，他的队友用着几乎令人胆颤的力度紧握着他的手腕——这家伙什么时候上来的？  
“我抓住你了！”带土一字一顿咬牙切齿地把这几个字吐出来。  
“你在干什么？嗯？”迪达拉望着他，显得有些迷茫。  
“你又在干什么？迪达拉！”带土还是用着那一字一顿的方式说话，声音里充斥着滔天怒火。  
迪达拉感觉自己眼皮有些沉重，虽然他的身体现在正悬在空中。带土被风掀起的衣摆和他背后黯淡的天空以及那只在面具后面徐徐转动的写轮眼，都让他想闭上眼睛，陷入另一个世界。  
他也这么做了。  
【他看着眼前宇智波佐助从容不破地、轻视着他的眼神。  
“那种东西根本入不了眼，比起这个，快点告诉我鼬的所在。”  
一瞬间，他被卷入愤怒的旋涡中心，宇智波佐助轻蔑的语气，仿佛在他眼中自己的艺术只是小孩的杂耍一般，毫不起眼，不值一提。他怒不可遏地撕碎身上的衣服，露出左胸的封印，对那傲慢自大的宇智波说：“这是我的终极艺术，接下来我就要自爆了！”  
宇智波一成不变的傲慢终于碎裂，逐渐演变成显而易见的惊诧，他心中腾起一股强烈的快慰，将起爆黏土喂入胸前的嘴巴。  
“通过死亡我将成为艺术本身，在这片土地上留下至今唯有的伤痕，然后我的艺术也会受到至今唯有的称赞！”  
他的身躯变得透明，脉络化为黑色的丝线，逐渐聚拢，形成一颗小小的核。  
对不住了，阿飞。  
“我的艺术是——爆炸！”  
“喝！”  
他回归那片如墨一般没有边际的海，黑色的太阳正在同样漆黑的天空中散发着谲诡的光——】  
震耳欲聋的爆炸声在耳边响彻、回荡，而眼里倒映的不是黑色的天空，蔚蓝的天际掠过飞鸟，以及金色的太阳。迪达拉的脑子里隆隆作响，所有的梦境在以蓝天作为幕布的银幕上一 一倒放。  
  
「他的死因绝对是爆炸身亡，这附近一点肉屑都没剩呢。哈哈哈哈哈哈……」  
「多半是被炸死吧。」  
「那个和前辈的作品简直一模一样啊，难道前辈的作品是……抄袭的？」  
「我是爱慕前辈的高中女生。」  
「不愧是迪达拉前辈！」  
「果然最后还是把自己炸死了啊！迪达拉前辈这个大笨蛋——！」  
「这种情况真的不要紧吗？」  
  
带土的脸出现在视野之内，挡住那片幕布，一缕缕阳光穿过他黑色的短发，照进迪达拉的眼睛里——刺眼的阳光让他忆起不久前梦里爆炸所产生的白光，他有种身体正在腾空的错觉……  
“前辈终于醒了呢。”  
带土将他扶起，他们还在双翼鸟的背上。对方脸上是迪达拉从没见过的惶惶不安，甚至他能透过衣物感受到带土正在颤颤发抖的手掌。但是他脑子里居然只有梦中那个只会耍白痴、没实力、但又中和着满不在乎与寡淡薄情的人，以及在梦里他以秽土转生的姿态出现后，第一时间映入眼帘的冷漠的“阿飞”。  
“前辈到底怎么了？我都快担心死了，之前也是，居然让自己从高空中掉下去，我都不敢想失去重要的前辈……”  
“重要？”  
“对啊，迪达拉前辈是最重要的呢，我爱着——。”  
迪达拉没听清带土说了什么，眼前骤然出现另一个身影，那不是他任何一段回忆，也不是任何一个梦境，画面诡异的像是面前的带土出现了二重身。  
「你看清楚！我的心里已经什么都没有了，现在连任何疼痛都感觉不到！」  
另一个人，或者是——“阿飞”，穿着深蓝色的长袍，是迪达拉曾经在梦里见过的那一身。这个人指着自己空洞的胸口，咆哮着。迪达拉的视线穿过那宛如深渊的空洞，窥见他背后的蓝天和树林。  
迪达拉缓缓瞠大眼睛，装满湛蓝海水的玻璃眼珠倒映着带土不一致的脸庞和那上面无与伦比的真诚与在乎，另一个“阿飞”消失了——他低下头，金色的刘海挡住大半边脸颊，对方还在说那些找不着北虚的——虚假的谎言——牙齿抵着舌尖，他尝到疼痛和铁锈味。  
爱？重要？在乎？  
真正的“阿飞”绝对不可能对他说出这些话——就算梦中那次仅有的缱绻，他也只听到自己的名字，仅此而已！  
“前辈？迪达拉前辈？”带土又在叫他。  
你才不是——阿飞！  
“阿飞才不会在乎我。嗯。”迪达拉的声音轻飘飘的，只是从额发里露出的脸庞上有猩红色从嘴里淌出，他向前踏出一步伸手。  
那句话并没有飘进带土耳朵里，他下意识地也将手递过去，以为迪达拉要握住他——然而并非他所想的那样——迪达拉陡然施力将带土推下鸟背，静默在原地看着向后倒去的人极力伸长手臂想要抓住什么，张开的五指勾成执拗的弧度，衣袂翻飞，而后空空如也的只抓到几缕空气的手连带着带土的身影一起消失在视野里。  
“你还不能——”  
迪达拉往下看去，只来得及捕捉到一个砸在树梢上的黑影。鸟儿被骤然坠落的物体惊得纷飞，寂静无声的世界响起一片吱吱喳喳的声音。  
那感觉又来了，灵魂似乎要带着身体一起飘向无垠的天际，与云或者风，化为同一种轻飘飘的物质。  
他无法阻止也不想阻止。任由自己或者自己的灵魂去向某个未知的地方，微风拂过他的脸庞和发丝，他感到从未有过的轻松与自由，然后轻盈而又缓慢地盖上眼帘。  
或许我也是假的，那些梦才是真实。  
他任由自己从鸟背上跌落，掉进脚下的树林里——  
  
宇智波带土残留在月读里的一部分意识察觉到身边的人似乎快要苏醒了。他放下手上正在钻研的卷轴，转过头去看迪达拉，对方的身体发出细微的震颤，昭示着那被强行拘下的灵魂快要脱离月读和现在的躯壳，去到灵魂本应该呆的地方。  
带土抬手轻抚上迪达拉龟裂的脸庞，万花筒写轮眼对上已经失去神采与鲜活——属于秽土转生的人的黯淡眼眸，猩红的三勾玉在眼里徐徐转动。那双湛蓝消失的瞳孔里印出带土苍白的短发，已不复月读世界里的乌黑。  
你还不能醒，前辈。  
柔软的唇碰上迪达拉石灰墙一般冰冷坚硬的嘴唇，停留几秒之后离开，继续翻阅手上的卷轴。  
他其中一只眼睛已经有些涣散，是即将要失明的征兆，不过眼睛的主人一点都不在乎。  
在这间屋子的左侧柜子上摆满了手掌大小的透明玻璃瓶，里面装的是宇智波一组的写轮眼，不过其中三分之一的瓶子已经空空如也。而右侧则竖立着大约十来个人高的玻璃培养皿，泡在培养液里的生物与身边秽土转身的人别无二致。  
下一次要给前辈造个什么样的梦呢？

解释：表层梦境是带土用月读制造的梦，深层梦境是现实已经发生过的事情，小迪以梦的形式在回忆，现在时刻的现实是兜已经解开秽土转生。


End file.
